Karma
by AtLeastIWasThere
Summary: What happens when Britta makes a joke on the day Peggy Winger is born? 19 years later it becomes Jeff's worst nightmare when she brings home a guy 16 years older than her. (Not same Universe as WIBLF)


**please note this is not the same universe as WIBLF**

Karma:

"Well here she is," Jeff said as he cradled his brand new baby girl in his arms.

"Oh Jeffery," Shirley awed, "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Margaret "Peggy" Doreen Winger" He said proudly. Shirley awed again, "Abed helped pick it out, though don't ask how because it's kind of nerdy."

Pierce leaned over and got a closer look, "Huh," he mumbled.

"Huh? That's all you have to say about my daughter." Jeff complained.

Pierce shrugged, "Well she's so pretty it's really shocking." Jeff's jaw dropped again, "I mean judging by Annie's baby photos and you know with that forehead you're not exactly a ten… It's a bit of a shocker that she's a pretty as she is."

"Pierce I would recommend you getting as far away rom Jeff as possible," Britta said.

Jeff ignored Pierce's further comments and turned towards Britta, "You want to hold her?"

"What no! I can't hold a baby! I'll drop her or something." Jeff chucked, "You're not going to drop her, just sit down next to Annie and hold her so we can get a good picture of you guys."

"A picture of the three of us?" Britta asked sitting down in the chair next to Annie.

"Yeah Peggy's going to want a picture of her and her godmother on the day she was born." Annie said smiling.

"What!" Britta exclaimed, "I'm her godmother? You guys have got to be crazy."

"Don't worry," Annie laughed, "If something happens to Jeff and I she's still going with Shirley." Britta nodded as Jeff placed his daughter in her arms.

"Oh my gosh guys, she's so cute."

"Could you say that again but this time looking at the camera?" Abed asked.

"Abed I've told you a dozen times get that thing out of my daughter's face." Jeff warned. Abed shifted his video camera towards Jeff, "Then what am I supposed to do? Annie asked for me to film Peggy meeting the group."

"Yeah she didn't ask for my daughter to become claustrophobic within her first hours of life."

"Jeff," Annie said, "It's ok these are the moments we want on film so we can show Peggy when she's older." Jeff rolled his eyes and Abed shifted the camera back to Britta.

She let out a small chuckle, "What is it?" Troy asked.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if she went off to college and brought home a guy sixteen years older than her." Everyone but Jeff laughed.

"That's not funny." He said.

"Oh come on Jeff," Annie laughed, "It would be kind of hilarious."

"Yeah Jeff," Troy said, "What are you going to do when Peggy comes home one day with a man twice her age and says, 'Daddy we're in love,'"

"I won't have to because that's not going to happen. She's not dating until she's out of college and has some common sense about the men she should be dating!"

Britta and the others were still laughing when Britta said; "I'll bet anyone twenty bucks that karma is going to hit Jeff Winger right on his huge forehead."

"Well I for one have faith in Peggy that she will choose someone appropriate for her." Shirley stopped laughing, "Thank you Shirley," Jeff said, "But you know it would be even funnier if she was one of his students." They all burst into laughter again over Shirley's comment.

Jeff plucked his daughter from Britta's hand, "Hey! Give her back!" Troy said.

"No! I will not let you corrupt her!" He walked over to the other side of the room and began to whisper in her ear, "Don't listen to them Peggy, listen to your father. I'm the one that gave you life, well that was actually your mother but I helped too! I ran out at two am and got her whatever craving she was asking for and… other things. The point is that you should listen to me and not your Aunt Britta, I don't care if she is your godmother."

Peggy gargled something in response then closed her eyes drifting off to sleep despite the loud noises around her. "The next one better be a boy…. Or a lesbian!" he shouted towards the group.

"You know you just double jinxed yourself right?" Shirley said.

"There's going to be others?" Annie asked exhausted, "It better be a while because I'm going to need some time to recover."

19 years later:

"Daddy," Peggy Winger said to her father that afternoon, "I invited someone over to dinner that I want you to meet and you have to promise me right now that you won't get mad."

Jeff's eyes widened as he sat back in his chair, "Oh my God please tell me you're not pregnant."

"Ew gross! No I'm not pregnant but I would like you to know that I have been dating someone for a few months."

"Oh God," Jeff rubbed his eyes, "I thought your mother and I agreed that you would wait until you were out of college before you decided to date."

Annie walked into the living room, "I thought that was a joke."

"It was most definitely not!" Jeff's voice rose a little, "After Britta teased me about possible Karma I made that rule so it wouldn't be possible."

Annie and Peggy exchanged glances, "Honey," Annie began, "Peggy just wants to make sure that when you meet Todd you don't start Goldblumming."

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to start Goldblumming?" after a moment he glared at Annie, "Wait a second, how do you know the name of this boy? Have you been keeping secrets from me?"

Before Annie or Peggy could answer him the doorbell rang, "I got it!" Their middle child Josh called. He was about to finish up his junior year in high school and much to Annie's dismay had the same work ethic as their father. Josh opened the door and saw Todd Baker a thirty five year old Accountant who was pursuing his Master's degree at the same college Peggy attended.

Josh chuckled, "Yeah, my dad's going to kick your ass." Todd swallowed as Josh turned back to the stairs, "EMMA," he shouted, "YOU AND AUNT SHIRLEY OWE ME AND AUNT BRITTA TWENTY BUCKS!"

The door to Emma's room opened up and she ran down the stairs stopping briefly at the front door, "Shit, how old are you?"

"Um," Todd said, "I turned thirty five this past May."

Josh started laughing, "Just like Aunt Britta said, karma."

Emma let out a frustrated sigh, "Dang it she's the worst."

"What's this I hear about a bet with Shirley and Britta?" Jeff had apparently left the comforts of his living room chair to see what all of the fuss at the front door was with his wife trailing behind him. Josh and Emma started to giggle when they saw their father's eyes become hard with rage. "Well you don't look youthful."

"Jeff!" Annie slapped his arm but he didn't seem to notice.

Todd stuck his hand out, "Mr. Winger it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Peggy has told me so many great things about you."

"I'm sure she has." He gripped Todd's hand as hard as he could and a small squeak came from his lips.

Red roses were in Todd's other hand and he gave them to Annie, "Peggy mentioned how you liked flowers and I thought you might like some."

Annie let out a flattered awe, "I'll go put these in some water. Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Mhem." Jeff muttered still glaring at Todd.

"Todd!" Jeff heard Peggy's voice come in from the kitchen. He saw the smile on her face and the way her eyes lit up when she saw her… boyfriend. Jeff was reminded of a younger Annie when their relationship had first begun. The same blue eyes, the excited jump, it was like a whole new Annie… except it was his baby girl and not his wife.

Annie leaned into Peggy's ear and whispered, "Make sure there is at least one seat in-between your father and Todd." Annie leaned back and smiled at Todd, "Dinner will be read in a few minutes." She then called for Emma and Josh to set the table and to be more sociable since Peggy had a guest over.

That left Jeff, Peggy and Todd alone in the living room. They sat in complete awkward silence until Jeff said, "Peggy can I talk to you for a moment?" They walked into Jeff's home office. "What is it you want to talk about?" Peggy asked already knowing why he had brought her in here.

Jeff plopped down into his chair and looked at her with heartbroken eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked. Peggy's jaw dropped, "Why do you want your Aunt Britta to win? Is this revenge for that time I pushed you down the hill when you were learning how to ride a bike without training wheels? Because I think your mother punished me enough for that one."

"What?" Peggy said.

Jeff sighed, "On the day you were born your Aunt Britta joked that this would happen because I'm the biggest hypocrite she's ever met and she felt the need to ruin one of the greatest days of my life."

"Daddy," Peggy said, "I'm not doing this to torture you or even to let Aunt Britta win. I'm doing this because I'm in love with him."

Jeff groaned and placed his head on the desk, "Daddy I'm serious! I'm in love with him," Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile when she said that. "Age is just a number, and you and mom have the same age difference so you can't say anything!"

Before Jeff could somehow lawyer his way out of this conversation Josh opened the door and told them dinner was ready.

When they all had gotten their food and were seated Annie was giving Jeff her, _Jeff do something!_ , look. "So. How did you two meet?" he reluctantly asked, he was trying not to Goldblum before he knew this kid.

Peggy smiled, "Last Fall I was taking an Accounting class and Todd was the student teacher."

"Just to be clear Mr. Winger, I don't student teach that class anymore. I transferred after Peggy and I started dating." Todd said a little panicky.

Jeff's fist clenched, not only was this man sixteen years older than her he was once her teacher.

"You know Todd," Annie said, "Jeff was my teacher once." Todd nodded at the interesting fact that drew even more similarities between his relationship with Peggy and her parents.

"For a day!" Jeff nearly shouted and the rest of the table stared at him, "And your mother and I were friends way before she tried to force me to teach my students. Completely different." He laughed.

Todd glanced around and made eye contact with Josh who was smiling from ear to ear. It was then that Todd knew that Josh wasn't joking when he said his father was going to kick his ass. Not only was Peggy their first baby girl but Jeff also knew how creepy older men could be, Todd just had to prove to Mr. Winger that he only had good intentions with Peggy.

"I thought about teaching full time," he said, "I like accounting but I think once I get a little older I want to teach full time."

"That's nice," Annie said, "Jeff will never admit it out loud but he _loved_ teaching at Greendale."

"I did not, I would rather do anything than teach at that toilet." Jeff said.

"To quote Uncle Troy," Emma laughed, "It may have been a toilet but it was your toilet."

"And you graduated from that toilet, then taught at that toilet," Josh said.

"Hey I can't help it the State Bar caught me." Jeff shrugged and started moving his food around on his plate like a child.

Todd looked at Peggy confused, "Oh!" Peggy said, "Daddy faked his bachelors degree and cheated on the LSAT and State Bar that's why he had to go to Greendale, to earn his bachelors."

Peggy turned back to her food as if what she said was no big deal. Her father had this huge scandal behind him and to their family it was dinner conversation.

"Yeah and just think," Josh said, "If Mom hadn't gotten addicted to Adderall she would have gone to Ivy League and never met Dad."

Todd stared at his plate thinking _dear God what am I getting myself into._

"Fate would have found a way," Peggy said, "If two people are meant to be together, they will always find a way." From underneath the table Peggy reached for Todd's hand.

When Jeff saw a slight blush creep on both of their cheeks he knew they were both in too deep for him to do anything about it. But he still wanted to be cautious. Jeff knew what he used to be like and he didn't want his baby girl near anyone like the Old Jeff Winger.

"Yes and through paintball wars, the ass crack bandit, and some other third thing, your father and I fell in love." Annie giggled taking Jeff's hand. Jeff looked at his wife's eyes and knew it was all worth it. Annie was one of the few things that Jeff knew in his life was perfect, that the study group and his children. Everything he went through was worth it. Because here he was eating dinner with his family, a family he never thought was possible.

"You were the ass crack bandit," Jeff mumbled then hollered in pain as Annie kicked him from underneath the table. "I mean she was the lead detective on the case."

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ Todd thought again.

They had finished eating dinner when Emma left to go hang out with her girlfriend (Jeff, had no quarrels with Emma dating. Girls weren't as creepy as guys.) And Josh and Peggy helped Annie clean up in the kitchen. Jeff normally dried the dishes after Annie washed them by hand, but Peggy wanted Todd and Jeff to have some alone time. Some sort of 'bonding time' in order to make sure Jeff wouldn't kill her boyfriend.

Jeff sat in his chair in the living room with Todd sitting perpendicular to him on the couch. "So Mr. Winger-" Todd began but Jeff cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Listen here Todd, I know you probably think I'm ok with you dating my daughter because my wife and I have the same age difference. But I'm not. I don't trust single older guys like you because I was one. I was a no good cad who wanted to sleep with women and never call them again. And if you think I'm going to stand by and let some guy date my daughter who isn't even serious about her, then you have got another thing coming." Jeff finished his speech and stared straight into Todd's eyes. There was no anger, or frustration or even fear in his eyes.

Todd simply understood what Jeff meant, "Mr. Winger, if there's one thing I'm serious about its Peggy Winger." He began. Jeff raised his eyebrows in response as Todd continued, "I got married to a girl I had been seeing when we both graduated from college. It was nice… but it wasn't what I imagined marriage would be like. Our relationship prevented a lot of things we both wanted out of life and we decided to end our marriage last year.

"And it didn't leave a scar because by the time I was ready to grieve I had already been healed. Peggy became a very good friend of mine throughout the process and I fell in love with her. I want nothing more than for her to be happy, whether I am in her life or not. I know the age difference is scary, believe me I'm constantly questioning it. But then I look at her," Jeff's eyes moved from Todd's to the image of Annie washing dishes and he was reminded of a similar feeling Todd was talking about. "And everything is ok."

Jeff smirked and sat back in his seat, "Rule of thumb," he began, "When you talk to a girl's father for the first time one on one, don't declare your love for her. It's really awkward for the Dad because he's selfish when it comes to loving his children." Todd nodded in agreement, "Two, we should get a beer sometime. It would make Peggy happy."

The two smiled in agreement, "This doesn't mean I'm not watching you."

"Yes sir," Todd said as Peggy entered the room, "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she said back. Realizing her father was literally right there she said, "Want me to walk you out?" As they all said their goodbyes to Todd, Jeff watched his daughter walk out of the door arm in arm with her boyfriend. And he was ok with it. He was ok with it as long as Peggy was ok with it.

"So…." Annie said sliding from the arm of his chair onto his lap, "How did the one on one go?"

"Fine," was all Jeff said.

Annie was biting her lip, "Fine?"

"Yeah," Jeff said, "If Peggy is happy with him… then I'm happy too."

Annie smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck, "I'm glad you both are happy."

"Me too," Jeff said running his hand up and down her back, "But believe me the second that boy steps out of line I will kick his ass." Annie giggled and murmured, "I'm sure you will."

"What!? You don't think I can?"

Annie sat up, "Jeff…" she began, "You're sixty three… I think you're well past your expiration date."

Jeff's jaw dropped and then his Jeff Winger smirk turned on, "That's not what you were telling me last night."

"Ew Jeff!" Annie exclaimed, "If you're going to be gross I'm going into the other room." His grip tightened around her waist and she giggled again, "No you won't." he said before kissing her.

"I love you Annie." He had been married to her for twenty-three years and that was one thing that hadn't changed, "I love you so much."

Annie smiled at him, "I love you too."

In the end that's all that Jeff cared about, loving Annie Edison. All he really wanted was for his kids to be happy, for each of them to find someone to love them just as much as their mother loved him or vice versa.

AN:

I hope you guys thought that was cute or funny or whatever.

I plan on doing another fic that is multichapter in the same universe.


End file.
